My Chocolate
by entanglednthorns
Summary: NejiTen. Tenten's coming over and Neji makes sure to hide his chocolate bars very well. But how does this make them end up in a liplock? Oneshot.


**A/N:** Bwaha! Tenten's attemping on taking Neji's candy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**My Chocolate**

* * *

She was coming over to his house. 

The chocolate addict was going to take away his precious candy.

No. He would not let her. Ever.

Neji grabbed his chocolate bars and stuffed them in his pillowcase. It was his secret stash that he loved so dearly. Last time his teammate Tenten came over, she found them locked away in his closet and ate all of them, not leaving any for him.

He wasn't going to let that incident happen again. This time he hid it in a place where she would never find it. Well, hopefully she won't find it anyways. When the doorbell rang he made a quick dash to the door to answer it.

He was greeted by the cheerful face of Tenten. "Hi, Neji!"

"Hn."

Neji stepped aside as an invitation to come in and she gladly walked passed him heading towards his room, an evil grin on her face. She was going to find that chocolate even if it took her all note. She loved to see Neji's devastated face whenever she ate them all.

Noticing where she was going, Neji followed behind cautiously to see if she would try any funny business. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, or that she wanted to find his candy, he relaxed inwardly.

Tenten went into his room and sat on his bed. "So, when will dinner be ready?"

She was over to eat dinner at his place for god knows what reason. Of course he had objected in her coming over, but it failed useless. Either way, invited or not, she was going to come.

"Soon enough. Be patient," He replied with a bored tone.

"Oh, well then...shall we do something while we wait?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" She inquired.

"On what you have in mind."

Tenten's eyes glinted mischeviously. "How 'bout we play 'Where Could Neji's Chocolate Be'?"

"You won't ever find them." He smirked. "I made sure of it."

The kunoichi got up and immediately began searching every area of his room. In the closet, under the bed, beneath his matress, in his drawers, and perhaps the hidden underneath the floorboards place.

Neji's smirk remained when she still hadn't looked in his pillowcase. Tenten finally gave up after a while and still not being able to find the candy. She huffed, a pout playing on her face. She sat back down on his bed and decided to just lay down.

The Hyuuga panicked on the inside. For sure if she layed her head on the pillow it would make a sound. And that's just what happened. Tenten had heard a crinkling noise when she layed her head upon the pillow.

She grabbed it and epmtied its contents. "Hah! I've found them!"

Just as she was about to pick one up Neji rushed to grab ahold of them all and stuffed them in his shirt. "You saw nothing."

"Neji, I'm not stupid." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Now give me some!"

She pounced on him without hesitation and tried to locate where the candy in his shirt would be by patting him down.

"Never!" He yelled.

After quite a bit of wrestling between the two Tenten finally got the courage to shove her hands up his shirt. She felt how well toned his body was when sliding her hands around to grab the chocolate bars. She blushed lightly when she took her hands out.

She stood up triumphantly. "I have them now!"

"No you don't!" Neji tackled her to the ground, pinning her hands above her head.

With his free hand he unraveled the foil that secured the candy from getting dirty. He began to eat in front of Tenten, who was struggling underneath his vice-like grip, with sheer delight. He was going to rub it in her face like she had done to him.

"I want some," she pouted.

"Too bad. Nothing you can do about it now." He got off of her and shoved the last bar in his mouth.

"You so mean."

"I know. Want it now?" He asked through mouth fulls.

She growled walking over to him. Neji didn't expect what happened next when Tenten had covered his mouth with her own. She forced her tongue inside his mouth and tasted the chocolate.

Pulling away, she panted slightly. "Mmm, tasty."

Neji just stood there shocked as ever. His eyes were wide and looked as if they were about to pop out. He enjoyed that moment. rapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his body, it was her turned to be surprised.

"W-what are you doing, Neji?" She panicked slightly.

"Do you want some more?"

"I-" She was cut off by Neji lips.

"Oh...my...god!" Hanabi, who had walked in on them to tell them it was time for dinner, screamed.

The two genins immediately seperated from each other and looked at the intruder. Neji glared while Tenten giggled at how freaked out Hanabi was.

"My eyes!" The poor girl covered them, running out of the room. "They've been exposed to such trauma! AH!"

Hanabi's cries could be heard all the way down the hallway from a far distance. Neji walked out to watc this sight with delight. At least he got back at at one Main House member, even if it was Hinata's younger sister.

Tenten came up behind him to also watch. When Hanabi was finally gone she took Neji's hand and led him down the hall towards the dining room.

"I think it's time to eat." She smiled.

"I suppose so." He smiled back.

* * *

** A/N:** I had fun writing this. It suddenly popped into my head while I was eating chocolate, so yea. I hope you liked it! Review please and tell me what you think! 

_lonely bloodied rose _


End file.
